mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart 9: Return of the Gliders
Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders is the sequel to Mario Kart 7. It is the eighth installment in the main series and the tenth Mario Kart game (including Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2). Gameplay This game has many elements from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. Coins reappear in this game, having the same purpose as in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7; they increase the speed of a racer's vehicle when collected. Coins are found anywhere, and just like in Mario Kart 7, they are used to unlock new vehicle parts, and the maximum amount obtainable in a race is ten. Air gliders are once again usable, and they allow racers to fly across areas. The ability to drive underwater also makes a return, with propellers spinning once the racer goes underwater. Like in Mario Kart 7, karts can now be designed by the player themself. The player can select different bodies, wheels, and gliders. Most of them require the player to unlock them, solely by collecting coins. Unlike in the other Mario Kart games that are played on a TV screen, Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders displays character stats on the side of the screen just like in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7, meaning that items are also displayed for players to see. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, races can once again hold up to twelve racers per race. The beat when the player comes in first place from Mario Kart 7 has been removed. Bikes still do not return, however, tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 can now be done once again. Items The items from the other Mario Kart games return, as well as the Mega Mushroom, POW Block, and Thunder Cloud from Mario Kart Wii. The Fake Item Boxes return after their absence from Mario Kart 7. The Spiny Shell once again has wings and it will once again target the racer in first place. Two new items are the Ice Flower and the Cannon. File:Coin.png| Coin File:Mushroom.png| Mushroom File:Triple_Mushrooms.png| Triple Mushrooms File:Golden_Mushroom.png| Golden Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png| Mega Mushroom File:Item_Box.png| Item Box File:Fake_Item_Box.png| Fake Item Box File:Banana.png| Banana File:Triple_Bananas.png| Triple Bananas File:Green_Shell.png| Green Shell File:Triple_Green_Shells.png| Triple Green Shells File:Red_Shell.png| Red Shell File:Triple_Red_Shells.png| Triple Red Shells File:Blue_Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell File:Star.png‎| Star File:Thunderbolt.png| Thunderbolt File:Thunder_Cloud.png| Thunder Cloud File:Bob-omb.png| Bob-omb File:Blooper.png| Blooper File:Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill File:POW_Block.png| POW Block File:Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower File:Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf File:Ice_Flower.png| Ice Flower File:Cannon.png| Cannon Characters Just like in the other Mario Kart games, Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders features playable characters. There is a total of 25 characters, with 12 being default and 13 being unlockable. The weight class in this game is exactly the same compared to Mario Kart 7; the weight is ordered from lightest to heaviest: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy, Default Characters *Mario (medium) *Luigi (medium) *Peach (light) *Yoshi (light) *Toad (feather) *Koopa (feather) *Baby Mario (feather) *Diddy Kong (feather) *Wario (heavy) *Waluigi (medium) *Donkey Kong (cruiser) *Bowser (heavy) Unlockable Characters *Shy Guy (feather) *Daisy (light) *Rosalina (cruiser) *Lakitu* (feather) *Red Lakitu* (feather) *Baby Luigi (feather) *Shadow Mario (medium) *Metal Mario (heavy) *Metal Luigi (heavy) *Wiggler (cruiser) *Funky Kong (cruiser) *Dry Bowser (heavy) *Mii (depends on the size/height from the Mii Channel) *Note: When playing as Lakitu or Red Lakitu, the other Lakitu will be the track marshall for races, regardless if both are competing or not. Courses Like all the other Mario Kart games, this game has courses. Like in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7, there are retro courses, courses that appear from the past. Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders has 32 courses: 16 new courses, and 16 retro courses. They four starting cups are the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Shell Cup, and Banana Cup. The small alternate names represent the names that are used in Europe and Australia. New Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Blooper Beach *Bullet Tunnel (Bullet Bill Tunnel) *Toad's Park Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Delfino City (Delfino City Circle) *Wet Wet Town *Goomba Hills Star Cup *Wuhu Beach (Wuhu Island Beach) *Araveun Desert *Piranha Pier (Piranha Plant Cape) *Corona Mountain (Corona Circle) Special Cup *Dusty Ruins *Snow Town *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *3DS Daisy Hills *Wii Moo Moo Meadows *N64 Wario Stadium* Banana Cup *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon (3DS Cheep Cheep Cape) *GCN Sherbet Land *Wii DK Summit (Wii DK's Snowboard Cross) *DS Mario Circuit Leaf Cup *3DS Rock Rock Mountain (3DS Alpine Pass) *GCN Mushroom City *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *Wii Moonview Highway Lightning Cup *Wii Toad's Factory *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *3DS Maka Wuhu (3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop) *N64 Rainbow Road** *Note: N64 Wario Stadium is now only two laps due to it being long from its previous appearance. **Note: N64 Rainbow Road has been updated to being three sections due to said reason. Battle Courses This game also has battle courses, which are the courses that are played in Battle Mode (Coin Runners and Balloon Battle). New Courses *Luigi Laneway *Delfino Airstrip *Peach's Beach *Bowser Station *Shy Guy River *Magikoopa Mountain Retro Courses *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Nintendo GameCube *SNES Battle Course 2 *DS Tart Top *3DS Honeybee Hive *Wii Funky Stadium Kart Customization Just like Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders features the ability for players to customize their kart in their own way. The body, the wheels, and the glider are the selectable choices for the player. Coins are required to unlock new parts. Each part has its own advantages and and its own disadvantages. The kart parts, which are the bodies, the wheels, and the gliders, as said from above, are seen below. Just like the courses section, small words indicate the PAL names, which are the names used in Europe and Australia. The kart parts are ordered from their unlocking order. Bodies *Standard *Bolt Buggy *Koopa Troopa Kart (Koopa Kart) *Poltergust 4000 *Pipe Frame *Boo Buster *Mega Mushroom *Bumble V *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter (Aero Glider) *Wild Wing *Princess Prowler (Royal Racer) *Chain Chomp Chiseler *Blue Seven *Zucchini (Gherkin) *Bruiser (Growlster) *Bowser Booster (Koopa King Kart) *Soda Jet *Turbo Toad (Thunder Toad) *Mushmellow *Tiny Tug *Super Goomba (Goomba Car) *Cact-X *Silver Sunshine (Super Shine Sprite) *Kong Kart *Bumble Z *Z Dasher *Gold Kart Wheels *Standard *Monster *Rollers *Slick *Red Monster *Thick *Hay *Mini Mushrooms *Black Monster *Growlers *Wreckers *Gold Wheels Gliders *Super Glider *Paraglider *Fluzzard *Giga Glider *Royal Glider *Monster Glider *Beast Glider *Gold Glider Course Gallery Shell Cup DS_Figure-8_Circuit.png|DS Figure-8 Circuit 3DS_Daisy_Hills.png|3DS Daisy Hills Wii_Moo_Moo_Meadows.png|Wii Moo Moo Meadows N64_Wario_Stadium.png|N64 Wario Stadium Banana Cup 3DS_Cheep_Cheep_Lagoon.png|3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon GCN_Sherbet_Land.png|GCN Sherbet Land Wii_DK_Summit.png|Wii DK Summit DS_Mario_Circuit.png|DS Mario Circuit Leaf Cup 3DS_Rock_Rock_Mountain.png|3DS Rock Rock Mountain GCN_Mushroom_City.png|GCN Mushroom City SNES_Mario_Circuit_4.png|SNES Mario Circuit 4 Wii_Moonview_Highway.png|Wii Moonview Highway Lightning Cup Wii_Toad's_Factory.png|Wii Toad's Factory GBA_Bowser_Castle_4.png|GBA Bowser Castle 4 3DS_Maka_Wuhu.png|3DS Maka Wuhu N64_Rainbow_Road.png|N64 Rainbow Road Battle Courses GBA_Battle_Course_4.png|GBA Battle Course 4 SNES_Battle_Course_2.png|SNES Battle Course 2 DS_Tart_Top.png|DS Tart Top Wii_Funky_Stadium.png|Wii Funky Stadium